


Bye Weeks and Biographies

by ineverexpectedyou



Series: Filling in the Blanks: Bits and Pieces of G and Wellsy [6]
Category: Off-Campus Series - Elle Kennedy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverexpectedyou/pseuds/ineverexpectedyou
Summary: Beach vacations are a perfect time to read that best seller that's been cluttering up your nightstand or if you're Hannah Wells, talking your boyfriend out of becoming exhibitionists





	Bye Weeks and Biographies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I really disappeared for a while there. My semester was crazy and I'm just now getting settled into being at home so it's about time I posted this. I had this mostly done months ago and got stuck near the end but I managed to finish it. This one is inspired by all the drool worthy vacation photos I was seeing in the middle of February from all the players and WAGs I follow on Instagram. Gotta love hot hockey players with nothing better to do than post shirtless beach photos! Reviews and kudos are welcome as always! Let me know what you think!

I never thought I’d be here. My dreams before extended as far as New York, maybe Los Angeles. Here I am on a island, drink in my hand, and my hunk of a boyfriend in the chair next to me reading a biography of Abraham Lincoln. I’m soaking up the Caribbean sun and sea like it’s my job. The last few days have been nothing but lazy mornings, late lunches on the beach, and steamy sex in the softest bed I’ve ever slept in. I never imagined that a little girl from Ransom, Indiana would find her way to a tropical island and be sickeningly in love with a professional athlete who sometimes manages to not be a dick. 

Garrett surprised me with the plans for this trip the week after he got his schedule for the year. Every team in the NHL has to take a mandatory ‘bye week’ where no one is allowed to practice. Apparently, it’s common for everyone to take advantage of that small break in the grueling regular season and get their drink on somewhere warm. Garrett came back from the rink one afternoon with an envelope containing two first class tickets and a reservation for some ritzy resort. That wasn’t what I was expecting when he said he had a surprise, I thought he picked up Chinese food on the way home for a late lunch. Garrett isn’t the type to spoil me or himself for that matter so it was unexpected, but once I let it sink it, I’d counted down the days until we were got on the plane. 

I turn on my side to study Garrett. He’s got his mirrored Ray Bans pushed up his nose and his hair is damp from the ocean. His skin is practically glowing in the sun, deepening his tan. The book he’s holding is massive. I made fun of him for packing it, claiming he wouldn’t put a dent in it while we were here. He just smirked with that cocky swagger and proceeded to prove me wrong, last time I check his bookmark he was just over half way through. All that reading while still managing to splash around in the surf with me and screwing my brains out multiple times a day. What a spectacular time management guru I’ve managed to snag. 

“I feel you staring Wellsy, are you jealous that Lincoln has been consuming my waking thoughts since that nooner in the shower?”

I snort. So much for not being a dick most of the time. 

“Yes, I’m jealous of a dead president who you cannot be remotely attracted to.”

“How would you know? I might have a thing for Honest Abe.” I push my sunglasses down and give him a look. 

“He’s too skinny. You like your lovers with ‘something to hold onto’ if I remember correctly.” 

Now it’s his turn to snort. 

“Yeah my side chick has an ass like Beyonce. Met her on Tinder on that last road trip,” his eyes are dancing with amusement as his voice drips with sarcasm. 

“Well at least I know she’s definitely the side chick, I’m on the beach with your dumb ass. I don’t know who got the short end of that deal though, with your personality.” 

He scowls and then launches himself at me. He gets up and tosses me over his shoulder and his sunglasses on the lounge chair in the same motion. I squeal in protest as he lumbers towards the water. I can see people snickering in amusement and flatout staring as I squirm in his grip. He wades out into the water and unceremoniously dumps me into the warm waves. I’d been trying to keep my hair dry and he knows it, the bastard. When I come up and see him laughing I immediately dunk him under the water. Two can play that game.

He comes up and immediately snags me by the waist, pulling me so my legs are wrapped around his middle. The mood shifts almost immediately when I look into his eyes and see the mischief replaced with a mixture of arousal and love.

“Hi,” he says simply.

“Hi,” I return. I lean in kiss him. It starts slow but escalates when he slips his tongue into my mouth. I’m not normally one for massive PDA but his back is to the beach and the water feels so good against my skin. I moan when he pushes his hips closer to mine and I feel his hardness. 

I make him return my moan when I subtly move my hips rhythmically against his, teasing him. I feel him plant his feet so he has more control against the lapping waves. As his mouth moves away from mine to dance down my neck I hear him growl against my skin.

“Fuck Hannah, you taste so good with all this salt all on you,” he nips me and then gently soothes the skin with his tongue. I rake my fingers through his hair and pull his face back up to mine. 

“Garrett,” I’m breathing hard and so is he. He’s still rock hard against me and can’t help moving his hips as we stand there. “We need to stop. I’m not turned on enough by exhibitionism to let some rando with a snorkel get a good look at my lady parts.” 

He sighs, frustrated. “You’re right, but I’ve never fucked in the ocean before and I’m really turned on.” Garrett leans in and nibbles my ear seductively.

 

“Aw baby, you want me to be your first? I’m flattered.”

He growls in my ear in response. Garrett leans back, breaking the contact my nipples had with his chest. I’m not proud of the whine that slips out of my mouth but I hold his eyes, staying firm in my opinion. 

“Garrett we are not getting kicked out of this resort because you want to experiment with salt water in our sex life. I would like to be able to come back at some point,” he sticks out his lower lip like the child he is.

“You’re no fun.” 

“How about this,” I disentangle myself from him, standing on my tip toes on the sandbar. “You stay out here until it wouldn’t be obscene for you to walk up the beach and retrieve that riveting biography of yours. I’m going to head back to the villa and conveniently lose my swimsuit on my way to our ocean front pool. You would be smart to hurry because maybe you’ll get your wish tonight, I hear the view of the moon is best from the water.”

Without waiting for him to respond, I plop a kiss on his cheek and dive into the waves. I look back at him as I’m gathering up my things, only leaving his Abraham Lincoln book on our loungers, and give him a little wave. With that, I start to walk back up the path toward our private villa, swinging my hips in a way I know is not helping his raging hard on. Serves him right for getting my hair wet.


End file.
